Minimally invasive interventions and minimally surgical interventional procedures on patients are increasingly replacing traditional surgical operations. A factor of crucial importance in this regard is good anatomical and functional medical imaging, in particular of soft tissue, in the case of interventions involving the heart and liver for example. For this reason known mobile C-arm X-ray machines using fluoroscopy imaging are not sufficient, since generally these only deliver 2D images with low soft-part resolution or their X-ray power is too low to achieve sufficiently good image quality for more complex interventions. Good 3D imaging is provided e.g. by a permanently mounted, ceiling-suspended C-arm X-ray system, such as the Artis Zee with DynaCT from the company Siemens AG for example. The functionality of the DynaCT is disclosed inter alia in US 2006/0120507 A1. At a pixel size of approx. 100 μm, a flat-panel detector based on solid-state material (e.g. amorphous silicon) possesses good spatial resolution, though in connection with conventional X-ray imaging this is not adequate for all applications, such as the visualization of tumor tissue for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,020,235 B2 discloses a conventional biplane X-ray system, the two recording planes of which in each case possess the same spatial resolution. Previously it was usually necessary to perform a biopsy of the tissue to be examined if the resolution of the X-ray images was no longer acceptable.